Need You Like A Drug
by Kuro Angales
Summary: 7th year and all's not well. Draco drags Hermione into one of his families' darkest secrets. Too bad he can't get himself out of it. Can she help him break free? (Its R because of what's going to happen later)
1. Need You Like A Drug

Author's Notes: Hi! This is my first Harry Potter fic! Its D/Hr ^_^ I'm gonna try to get away from the overly done stuff. But let's face it… a lot of it has been done before. I'll try to make it different. Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl. I'm starting the fic in December. Yeah… enough rambling… Here's the fic!!!

^*^Need You Like A Drug^*^

Draco Malfoy picked up the golden book he had received from his mother as an early Christmas gift. He opened it to the first blank page and the blank silver lines stared back at him. Taking out a quill and some ink, he started writing. 

'Dear Journal,  
My life has been rather bothersome as of late and I feel the urge to blurt it all out somewhere. Pressure is coming upon me from every angle and I'm feeling very stressed. Sometimes I feel as if I'm being crushed. I don't think anyone in this whole school could fathom everything wrong with my life. The only thing going for me at the moment is my great looks and being head boy. Which isn't much of a surprise to me.

Potty and the Weasel aren't making my life any easier. Just when I feel they are too boring to even bother with, they start on me! Me! A Malfoy! The Weasel ratted me out in Transfiguration. Too bad, Neville would have been quite surprised when his twig turned into a scorpion. And then Potty decides to try and get me in trouble in potions. I didn't do anything at all! Damn do-gooding gits.

-Time for Potions.'

He closed the book and put every curse he could think of on it. If his father found out, he would be in for more than just his normal lashings. After fixing his hair and checking himself over his mirror said, "You look splendid today!"

"I quite agree," he said in his normal drawl. But, he didn't feel splendid at all.

~*~

Hermione was walking briskly towards the Potions room when she was slammed into by someone. Falling to the floor, she looked up at her attacker. "Watch it Mudblood," a voice said half-heartedly. Glaring angrily at him she got to her feet and her bag split open. A bunch of first year Slytherins laughed at the Gryffindor head girl and she was prepared for a 'Malfoy comment', but he just walked into the class. She blinked at his retreating form for a moment. 'He must be feeling generous today,' she thought sarcastically and picked up her books.

When Hermione entered the Potions room, Snape called out, "Granger and Malfoy." She inwardly groaned and hoped it meant nothing at all. But, as all the remaining people filled in, he called out their names in pairs. "I hope you all listened when I announced your partners for this entire semester." Everyone shouted out in protest, but Snape held up a hand. "Assignment's on the board. Get to work."

Draco moved over to where Hermione was sitting and smirked. "So Mudblood, you have the honor of working with me. How--"

"Unlucky? Repulsive?" She cut in and prepared the cauldron with some of the ingredients. 

"Well. I tried to be pleasant," he said dully and started to cut up some ginger root. The rest of the class went by with the two being silent aside from the occasional "Pass me this." The class was almost over when Draco spoke. "When do you want to meet for the rest of this project?"

"What?" She responded as she bottled the potion for tomorrow's session. Draco nodded his head towards the board and she saw the part about a research paper. "Bugger…. How about the common room?" she said with a sigh.

"Fine with me. You get the books though," he said and left the room as Snape dismissed the class. She didn't even get to ask him what time. 

"Damn slimy git!" She said and started to push her book back into her bag. It threatened to give way again as Harry and Ron came up next to her. Harry cast a spell to fix the bag. "Thanks Harry. You're a life saver," she said quickly as they exited the classroom. 

"No problem Mione. You've got some back luck though. Stuck with Malfoy," he said in a sorry tone as they went up a flight of steps. 

"Don't remind me. I feel bad for you though Ron," she said and turned to him. "You got stuck with Pansy."

"I know! Snape probably did it just to spite me! Of all the horrid ways to pick partners. She tripped me on the way in!" Rom was half fuming and continued to storm as Hermione left them to go to Arithmanticy.

~*~ Later that night, Hermione was at a desk in their common room. She was finishing her charts for Arithmanticy when Draco came through the portal. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

She said angrily as he took a seat near her. He sat down so quickly that her papers flew everywhere. "Just great!" She said irritably and went to pick them up. "I had some late night work to accomplish. I'm surprised you waited for me." Draco said and pulled a piece of hair back from his face. He took out the few notes he'd taken down for the chapter. Most of the things in Potions he absorbed as he heard them.

"I care about my grade. Or else I'd be in bed!" Hermione took out the three books they needed for the project and lit a second candle so he could see. He just snorted and started working.

After a while he spoke up. "Find anything yet, Mudblood." She snapped her quill in two.

"That's it. If we are going to be stuck with each other, the least you can do is call me by name." She said and glared at him.

"And I suppose you'd give me the same courtesy?" Draco said with a hint of mocking as he leaned back in his chair. The fire was lighting up his gray eyes.

"Yes, I would." She said and started reading the same passage she was on.

"Fine then Granger." He drawled and she looked up again.

"Not Granger or Mudblood. Her-mi-o-nee!" She declared quietly.

"No. Granger." She could see he was having a field day with her display of anger and she slammed her hand down on the desk. Ink flew all over her face and clothes. Draco's breath caught in his throat.

_'Dark blood, dripping from everywhere… Coming out painfully slow in the coldness. Darkness all around him… Screaming. His voice. Screaming. "Stop it…stop…it…"'_

Hermione stopped fretting about her clothes and saw Draco, breathing heavy with fear in his eyes. She cast a spell to repel the ink and placed her wand back on the table. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she shook him lightly and he turned to her. His eyes were ice blue and staring right through her. He snapped out of it suddenly and turned his head down. "Excuse me." Draco said quietly and looked at her for a second. His voice was weak, but his eyes were slowly turning gray again. Placing an arm on the desk, he pushed himself up and walked up to where his room would be. Hermione stayed down in the common room for a few minutes.

'Maybe there's more to that slimy git than I though…' She thought and went up to bed.

(PS - Sorry I wrote prefect in there before. I just took ti out when I re-wrote part of this chapter before putting it up. If it happens again, remember they r head boy and head girl. ^^; And they live in connected quarters. I took that idea from a lot of other fics I've read ^^;;; ) 


	2. Cant Make It Stop

Author's Notes: Um.. For those of you who r confused… Draco and Hermione are head boy and girl. They share a common room and have separate rooms to sleep in. But yeah… I figured most people might get that.. Sorry for not explaining better. ^^;

^*^Need You Like A Drug^*^

~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~

Many days past and Hermione and Draco fought at least twice a day. But it seemed to be almost half hearted on Draco's part. She noticed he was actually quiet and withdrawn and less of a pompous ass. The work was mostly finished and they were just putting on the finishing touches over the next few days.

"Are we done yet!?" Draco said in an aggravated voice. He pushed himself back forcefully from the desk they were sitting at and threw his quill down. Ink flew onto her hand from the quill and he shivered for a moment.

"No! We still need to site half the resources we used. If you want, I'll just finish it and make your life even more easy!" She was infuriated. He had been complaining like this for the last two hours. Suddenly, she was against the walls, being pinned by her wrists.

"My. Life. Is. Not. Easy," he said in a monotone and stared into her eyes. Each word he said made his eyes turn bluer. She shivered as she felt the room grow colder. She could see her breath in a matter of seconds, and then he pulled away. Hermione just stood there as he took a few steps back. 

"Draco…" Hermione said and watched as he turned to walk up the stares towards his room. "What… are you…?" She whispered and he stopped.

"Can…I…" His voice came out weakly and he slowly turned back to her. He opened his mouth to say something and then his eyes snapped back to gray. "Wouldn't you like to know, Mudblood." He said in his usual drawl and entered his room

~*~

"There's something wrong with Malfoy," Hermione said as she slammed her books down on the table. Ron and Harry turned to her in confusion. It was Wednesday, one of the only days they didn't have quidditch practice.

"When did you figure that out Hermione?" Ron said in a half joking voice. "Shall we start naming all of them? She glared daggers at Ron.

"What did he do Hermione?" Harry asked and glared at the Slytherin who was sitting at the other table.

"He just…never mind," she said as she saw Draco stare at her. He gestured his head towards the door and she nodded in return. "I'll talk to you guys later," she said and walked out of the great hall. Harry and Ron just sighed and returned to talking about quidditch.

~*~

He met her right outside the doors and pulled her into a dark corner. Most of the students were outside because of the winter weather and were having fun. Draco was using this to his advantage. "What did you tell them?" He growled, his steel eyes boring into her.

"Nothing to tell. I'm not quite sure how to explain it anyway." She said and moved away from the wall. "Why don't you tell me?" Hermione said in a demanding tone. 

Draco dropped his mask and looked at her. "You wouldn't understand. Nor would you want to." He said sadly and walked off. She started to follow him, but decided she could pester him later. Turning around quickly, she walked towards the library.

~*~

Draco burst into his room and ran to his mirror. He grabbed it by the sides and smashed his reflection with his fist. It cut his hands and splintered into small pieces. 'Why am I being so nice to that fucking Mudblood! I hate them! What is it about her. Why is she so fucking persistent. Why can't I control it around her!' 

He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. Everything in his room was silver except the walls, which were black with green snakes painted on them. The temperature in his room was abnormally cold since he got there. Even Dumbledor found himself confused on the matter. Draco had assured him it was nothing and he could deal with it. As he sat in the cold room, he went over the last time saw Hermione in the common room, before they starting working on the project that day.

_She was sitting at the red and silver couch near the fire. A book was in her hand and she was scanning the pages lazily. He had come in the room, and she shivered noticeably. Pulling a blanket around herself, she returned to reading. Draco was sure she hadn't heard him, but she felt his presence. _

As he descended the stairs, he noticed how her eyes reflected the flames like a mirror. The fire in the fireplace seemed to lean towards her. Draco figured it was probably his eyes playing tricks on him. She seemed like a fire sprite sitting there. Her hair was very long and tinted red by the fire. Hermione had grown a lot since her first year and she was about five foot seven now. 

His mind screamed at him as he slowly approached her. In normal light, he probably wouldn't have been attracted to her like this, but the fire did something to his senses. It melted his anger away, his hatred, his defenses. Putting a hand on her shoulder, she turned to him and jumped. "Don't scare me like that!" He looked into her eyes and they still held the flames. "Your hands are freezing," she said quietly. Draco jerked his hand away and sat down at the table. 

"How can she melt away everything like that… I don't understand…" His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Malfoy, we need to talk." 

Draco wrapped his hand with some white cloth and opened the door by mumbling his password. "What is it Granger? I see we've returned to last names again." He said and smirked from behind the door. He backed up a little and leaned on the open door. She stepped in the doorway so she could see him a little better. His room was very dark, aside from the light coming in through a small window near the ceiling.

Hermione blinked when she realized she had reverted. "Sorry, Draco. We need to talk about…" She paused and shivered for a second. "Why is your room so c-cold?" Putting her hands on her arms, she started to try and warm herself up.

"Not quite sure. I like it this way though. As you were saying?" He didn't seem to be paying attention as he said this. His eyes were focused on the red door to her room.

"What in the world is going on with you?" She said stubbornly and looked into his gray eyes. He didn't reply for a moment and thought of how her eyes still looked like the day he saw her in front of the fire. "Are you going to answer me?"

He snapped out of his trance-like state and looked away from her again. Draco opened his mouth to reply, when he heard a tap on the window. "Mail. Excuse me." Slowly crossing the room, he opened the window and took the letter from the black eagle owl. Hermione leaned against the doorframe and awaited his return as he opened the silver letter. The calm and calculating voice of Lucious Malfoy came from the parchment as Draco dropped the letter in shock.

(PS- Is this chapter good? I tried really hard on it. Cliffhangers suck, but I should have the next chapter soon. Until next time... See ya!) 


	3. Keep Fvcking It Up

Author's Notes: I SWEAR THIS IS GOING SOMEWHERE!!! I'm just setting things up in these chapters. The romance will be starting soon! I promise!! Thanks for all your great reviews!! Special thanks to Pinchi, Fishpicker, Azora, KM, Dame Neko, and Arise for reading it ^_^V

Need You Like A Drug

~*~ Chapter 3 ~*~

"Now my dear_ son_, it has come time for you to realize your responsibility to the family. The ritual is coming soon. If you don't have full control, you will lose your life. I can always make another one of you. So _take care of business_ if you need to. Make yourself stable for the good of the family my _son_."

His voice faded after some laughing and the letter disintegrated. Draco was full of rage and the room's temperature seemed to drop about ten degrees. Hermione watch Draco's eyes turn blue again from the doorway. He turned his head towards the window and let out an inhuman scream. The room covered in ice and as he fell, the ice shattered. 

When Hermione awoke from the blast, she was covered in shards of ice. Brushing it off, she ran over to Draco, who was still unconscious. She pushed a few stray locks of hair away from his face. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. "What…are you?" She whispered and Draco's eyes snapped open, they were still blue.

Draco jumped up quickly and glared at her for a second with his intense eyes. Then recognition set in and he calmed down. "I… Hermione… I'm not what everyone believes," he said in defeat and slumped down on his bed. His eyes were blue and fearful as he looked back over at her. "You… alright?"

Hermione was surprised at his fearful and apologetic tone. She walked over to the bed, but did not sit down. "Draco.. At this point, I have a right to know," she said and looked around the room for a moment, inspecting the evaporating ice questioningly. "I thought you were pureblood?" She spit the last word out in hate.

Draco shook his head. "Yes.. I am… but not wizard blood…" He was going to continue, when there was a knock at the door.

"Hermione! Its almost dinner!! Come on out for a bit!" Ron called and knocked again furiously. 

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry. It will look odd if I don't go with them," she said and started to hurry away. Draco grabbed the edge of her cloak.

"I'm not always myself…," he said with a pleading look in his eyes. "Go…" His voice had grown stronger and he turned away from her.

~*~

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all munching away at dinner. The house elves had done a great job on the food and Ron was mentioning it. Normally Hermione would have started a fight at this point, but she was a little withdrawn. She was eating but was very quiet.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked her quietly as he watched her play with her carrots on the plate. Ron was talking to Neville about something, so he didn't notice.

"Fine Harry. Just a little preoccupied. Why?" She said dully and took another sip of pumpkin juice. 

"You didn't even respond when Ron talked about the house elves." He said in a worried tone, his green eyes staring at her.

"Oh… did he?" She said dully and ate a French-fry. Then she saw Draco enter the great hall. His usual smirk was on his face and his eyes were even darker gray than she'd ever seen them. Harry was calling her name and eventually she turned back to him. "I'm sorry Harry. I'm trying to remember this ingredient for one of the Potions extra credit projects. I think I'll have to go ask Malfoy," she said quickly and walked over to wear he was sitting. 

Draco wasn't eating, but he was drawing a big crowd with some false story about what his father had been planning for him. He noticed her out of the corner of his eyes. It was unfortunate for her to come to him at this time. "Well, if it isn't the Mudblood. What can I do for you today?"

She brushed off the comment but would have a talk with him later about it. "I need to talk to you about something," she said quietly so the Slytherins wouldn't hear her.

"Well I'm sorry. You'll have to wait in line. I might have an opening at three tomorrow, unless I find something more important to do. Which I just might try." Snickering was heard throughout the area and Draco just smirked as Hermione walked away. She was very confused and hurt.

~*~

Draco returned to the room late that night. Hermione was up reading a book by the fire and trying to calm herself down. He watched her from the main doorway. She looked beautiful in front of the fire and he felt this was the scene from the other night. Trying not to disturb her, he walked as slowly as possible around the back of the couch. He felt something inside himself shift as she shivered. She jumped again as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me Malfoy," she spat and him and jerked away.

He felt himself growing colder as the feeling in her words set into his mind. Something clicked and he walked around to the front of the couch. Draco's eyes were blue again as he spoke to her. "I told you… I'm not always myself…" His voice was weaker than normal as he spoke to her.

Hermione didn't care, she was furious. "Why is it that your room is completely dry?" She asked and ignored his first response. 

"The ice… evaporates…" His voice was loosing all its cruelty as he spoke. Draco sat down on the arm of the couch and stared into the fire.

"Ice doesn't… what magic is it?" Hermione's voice was losing its anger as she spoke to him. She wanted to get to the bottom of this. 

"Older than you could know… but I can't tell you now." He rose from the couch and started to walk towards his room. His eyes were fading back to gray with every step.

"Are we friends? Will you tell me?" She said quickly when she saw his eyes changing. Her voice was almost pleading as he turned to her.

"I'll let you know when I do," was his simple reply as his eyes set into the normal gray. His attitude returned as he stamped up the stairs and entered his room.

'He's so different when his eyes are blue. He seems caring and the blue makes him looks… good… very good… Ahh! Did I just think that?! Must be really late!' Hermione interrupted her own thoughts and rushed into her own room that was covered in the Gryffindor red and gold colors. 'I wonder what it would be like if he was like that all the time.'

(PS- I'll try not to make him too fluffy ^^; ) 


	4. I Dont Want To Be Like You

Author's Notes: Yo! I'm trying to keep everyone in character.. but this story is kinda.. messed up so.. yeah... personalities haven't changed too much I hope. Lots of action coming!

Need you Like A Drug

~*~ Chapter 4 ~*~

Hermione had turned in the project the day after they had that fight. They were finished anyways, so it wasn't that big of a deal. Everyone returned to sitting with their friends and Hermione had been avoiding him. She wouldn't look in his direction or anything. Draco told himself it didn't mean anything and that he was glad to be rid of the Mudblood. But something inside him shifted every time he saw her. He had even resorted to tripping her and waiting for her to glare at him. 

Draco awoke at 4AM in the morning a few weeks later. He had been having a dream about his father and the ritual. This was a frequent occurrence since he had gotten the letter. He had only read about the ritual from his father's private book stash, hidden in Lucious's office. This information had created dreams of darkness.

_'All the death eaters crowded around him, blocking out all the light except that which came from the moon. The clouds seemed to be fleeing the sky above the forest. Wails of agony could be heard in the distance as muggle blood was being collected. _

His father came to him, wearing the ceremonial silver cloak. "Will you accept your fate?" Lucious said as his lips curled into a smirk. Draco didn't respond as he heard the chanting begin. His father cackled and yelled "crucio!" Crumpling to the ground, Draco willed himself to keep control. Then everything exploded in white light.'

The dream always ended there and left Draco sleepless for the rest of the night. Rising slowly from bed, he put a cloak on his shoulders and slipped out of his room. Quietly descending the stairs, he entered the bathroom and cleaned himself up a little. After this was done, he left the room and the portrait squeaked closed behind him. The mermaid in the painting spoke to him. "Another late night stroll? You'll get caught eventually," she half yawned and leaned on her arm again.

His walk eventually led him to the Astronomy tower. He went up to the top and stepped out onto the roof. The air was crisp and not too cold for December. Leaning against the wall, he looked up into the black starry sky. It was so silent and dark outside, perfect for thinking. Draco's mind eventually wandered to Hermione and he cursed himself. 

'What is it about her! This 'melting' effect she has on me is getting irritating! I'm drawn to her… like a moth to a flame. Why! I didn't ask for this!' He slammed his fist into the wall and his mind kept going. 'I can't keep myself away from her. Oh o… I miss the fucking Mudblood! This is just great!' 

Draco forced his mind to shut down for a few minutes. His body was overheating because he was getting so angry. He unbuttoned his shirt and took the cloak off. Trying to get off the subject of Hermione was hard. 'Besides… its not like I have a chance with her. I'm not even…What if I hurt her when I… oh god what am I thinking!' Draco walked over near the edge of the roof. "I am a Malfoy!!! I do NOT think this way!!!" He shouted to the night sky. 

"Do not think what way?" A quiet voice said behind him. Hermione was in her school robes. It was 4:30 by now. She had heard him walk out of the common room when the portrait has squeaked. Draco's bare chest was exposed and the moonlight made him look like a spirit. His thin body had become muscular from the years of quidditch, but he was still thin. He was almost six feet tall, which was unusual because of how small he had been in the first year. Hermione took all this in before taking a few steps towards him. 

"Hermione…" He said in a shocked voice. As she advanced, he took steps backward. Now was not a good time for him to see her. Seeing as he was still contemplating what to do about her. Draco got too close to the edge and the brick made him start to fall backwards. "Shit!" He yelled as he started to fall. Hermione ran over to him and caught him by the arm. It took some difficulty, but she helped pull him back onto the roof. They were only inches apart when he was standing again. "Thanks," he whispered. 

"Yeah," Hermione said and shivered. She looked up into his eyes and saw them flickering between blue and gray. Draco looked at the fire dancing in her eyes. No matter where they were, he saw the flames in her brown eyes. They both were breathing heavy from the rescue and she felt Draco's warm breath on her face. 

Then he snapped. Draco pushed her against the wall, kissing her forcefully. To his surprise, she responded when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He started to work his hands into her shirt and then the broke apart. Her shirt was unbuttoned and open and Draco's bare chest was leaning against her. They stayed like that for a moment, panting from the lack of air. Then she slapped him and moved away from the wall. "I…" Draco tried to form words, but it was like she had sucked them out of his mouth. His eyes were blazing blue again as he tried to figure out how to fix the situation.

"How dare you Malfoy! Why are you playing with me like this!" Hermione yelled at him and glared daggers. "I don't understand you and you won't tell me ANYTHING!" Tears were forming in her eyes as she started to run away. 

"NO!" Draco screamed inhumanly and sank to his knees. The exit covered in ice as white clouds formed overhead. Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned back to Draco, who was still screaming. Snow started to fall from the sky as his cry died down. His arms were elongated by a foot and they were six inches thick. Silver skin covered his body and his arms had large triangle scales that linked together up to his shoulders where they stopped. Draco's hands were twice their normal size, silver, and shaped like claws. 

"Draco…" It was Hermione's turn to be speechless as she watched Draco clench and unclench his claws. She couldn't move as the snow slowly stopped falling. "What the fuck are you?!" She screamed at him in her anger and confusion as he stared at her with his blue eyes. 

(PS- Have I lost Draco completely? I'm trying to make his good side and bad side fight and shiat... yeah... so.. review?) 


	5. Lack of lines from song that fit the cha...

Author's Notes: Yeah... possibly major ooc here.... um... I know its a little short.. but I wanted to get it out before the end of tonight. Please read!!

Need You Like A Drug

~*~Chapter 5 ~*~

"Draco…" It was Hermione's turn to be speechless as she watched Draco clench and unclench his claws. She couldn't move as the snow slowly stopped falling. "What the fuck are you?!" She screamed at him in her anger and confusion as he stared at her with his blue eyes. 

"I didn't want to get close to anyone. Because of what I am. But…" He took a step forward and continued, "I can't get away from you all of a sudden. You've done something to me…" His voice was sincere for once and it scared her more than his appearance.

"What do you mean I've done something to you? And what does your father mean about this 'ritual and full control'?" Her voice was losing its anger because of her thirst to know what was wrong with his young man, whom she was falling for. 'I should feel repulsed… but I just feel angry and upset he lied to me. Do I have feelings for Draco?'

"I forgot you heard the letter…" He said and turned his head toward the un-clouding sky. "I am what they say I am, Dragon of Bad Faith." Her said and turned to her and sighed. "You've changed me. I can't control this around you." Then his eyes snapped back to gray. "Why did you do this to me Mudblood!" His voice turned malicious as he slammed her against the wall again. This time he held her hands against the wall. He kissed her again, but this kiss was full of raging anger as well as passion. His lips and clawed hands were ice cold and it almost felt like burning. She tried to kick him away, but he was too strong. Draco took one clawed hand and pushed it into her shirt, feeling her breasts and making her scream from the cold. The claws were leaving little nicks and cuts as he moved them. 

Draco pulled away suddenly, his eyes blue again, as he held her against the wall. She was quietly sobbing from the pain and the cold. "Fuck!" He screamed and punched the wall with his hand, keeping her pinned to the wall so he could explain. "Something about you… makes me need you. I have no control anymore. I need you like a drug." As he spoke, all the scales started to melt back into his skin and he returned to a pale white. Releasing her, he backed up. "I don't want to hurt you anymore. I never meant to…" Ripping one of the last large scales off his shrinking arms, he threw it at her. The place where it had been removed was now a gaping wound. "Torture me if you like. I had no control…"

Hermione grasped the scale in her hand as she fixed her clothes. She wanted to cut his throat out, but stopped short as she held it to his neck. "How do you feel about me Malfoy?" Her voice was dark and filled with rage.

Draco knelt to the ground. "I... Don't know… But I know don't want to be without you--" He stopped short when Professor Snape came through the now open doorway to the roof. Hermione went to drop the scale, but found it already gone. 

"What are you two doing up here this early? Didn't you hear the screams?! Twenty points from both houses!" He said brusquely and glared at them. "What do you have to said for yourselves?"

Hermione looked to Draco who was rising from the floor. He looked devoid of any emotions at all. So, she thought up a half-truth. "I came up to investigate the screams and Malfoy followed me. We saw a silver dragon," she stated and Draco looked at her in surprise.

"Is this so, Draco?" He questioned in an angry tone to the Slytherin. 

"Y-yes sir." He stuttered and mentally slapped himself. 

"Very well. But you still have detention. Come and see me after class later for your assignments," he said and turned on his heel. "Now, off with the both of you! This is a horrible example to set for the younger students!" He called back at them as he walked away as quickly as he had come.

"Why did you-"

"Don't think you got off easy Malfoy. I'm going to bet every secret there is out of you to get back at you. And don't think I won't!" She said quietly and stormed off.

(PS- Is it ok? I'm going to drag the 'ritual' and voldemort into this somehow... yeah... review please) 


	6. It Stings Like A Needle In Me

Author's Notes: Hi all! Thank you for all your helpful comments and reviews. I really appreciate it a lot. Things really start to come together in this chapter. A lot of stuff will be revealed in the next as well. The song Draco sings is 'Need You Like A Drug' by Zeromancer. If you want to hear what Draco was singing, download it and listen ^_^ 

Need You Like A Drug

~*~ Chapter 6 ~*~p> The end of the day came quicker than Hermione would have liked. Ron and Harry had been annoying her all day to find out why she was on the roof with Draco. She had just told them it wasn't important and tried to avoid them. Draco wasn't helping either. He kept staring at her all day long, sometimes with an evil smirk. She had received her detention slip and the assignment when she entered Potions that afternoon. This meant more time with the Slytherin and less time to be alone and think.

Arriving early, she tapped Snape on the shoulder. It was 6:30PM and her detention started at seven. "I came early. May I start now?"

"By all means Ms. Granger. It will just mean more work for you in the end," he said calmly and left the room with his cloak fluttering out behind him. He left the Potions room as Hermione slipped into the back room of the class. 

It was cluttered with many large cabinets of potions and ingredients. Her assignment was to order everything. This would give her plenty of time to figure out what she was going to do about Draco Malfoy. Walking over to the farthest set of shelves, she started to work.

'Its like there are two of him in one body, the understanding and mature one, and the dark violent one. His blue eyes are sincere and portray his every emotion. His gray eyes are like steel and calculating. It must be some sort of instinct from the dragon in him. But how is it he can turn human…'

Draco entered the room and interrupted her thoughts. He kept his eyes out of sight from Hermione and went straight to a cabinet on the other end of the room. They both worked diligently for about twenty minutes in silence. Draco couldn't bear the silence anymore and stopped his work. "Hermione, look, I can't make amends for all the things I've done to you. But I don't intend to hurt you anymore." His drawl was back, but it wasn't malicious.

Hermione just turned to him and laughed. "You're asking for forgiveness? Is that it?" She said darkly and stopped laughing. "What makes you think I would?" Her eyes were ablaze as she stared at him. 'I am going to find out everything I want to know. From him and myself.'

"This is really hard for me to say at this point, alright?" He said and turned to look at the shelves again. "I just know you aren't the kind of person to-"

"Hate someone?" She said and continued to stare. "Since when did you know me so fucking well Malfoy? When you forced yourself upon me!" She screamed and threw a glass jar at him. It smashed against the wall, narrowly missing his head. 

Draco said a repairing spell and picked the bottle up. He placed it down on the small table in the room and started to walk towards her. Suddenly, words started to flow into his head from an unknown source and he was compelled to say them. "You've got a halo hanging over your head. Nothing can touch you, nothing can hurt you," he said forcefully and stared into her eyes. "You take the world out of my eyes," he said and continued to advance on her. "You suck the words out of my mouth…" Draco was now only a foot away from her. 

"What are you trying to say Draco?" She said as her resolve wavered once again. His eyes were blue, but very serious and intense. 

He gently pushed her against the wall. Hermione put her hand in her pocket for her wand and continued to stare. They both knew she could stun him whenever she liked, so he posed less of a threat this time around. Draco kissed her gently on the lips and drew back quickly, the words kept flowing from his mouth. "When we kiss…"

Pushing himself away from the wall, he quickly put a sound proofing curse on the room. Draco continued venting through the stream of words. "Need you like a drug! Need you like a drug! Can't make it stop! Keep fucking it up! Need you like a drug! Need you like a drug! Can't make it stop! Keep fucking it up!" 

Hermione's whole plan of interrogation left her mind as she listened to Draco. His words did not confurese her, but made her see something in him that changed her point of view. He continued on with an almost pleading voice, "You keep fucking it up. It stings like a needle… in me…" His head snapped up and stared at her again. "Need you like a drug! Need you like a drug! Can't make it stop! Keep fucking it up! Need you like a drug! Need you like a drug! Can't make it stop! Keep fucking it up!" Draco's voice faded and the intensity from his eyes was gone. "I need you Hermione… and I don't know why." 

"Draco… did you just sing to me?" She questioned, still taking in the moment.

He blinked in surprise. "I did…Where the fuck did that come from?" His hands turned into dragon claws as his rage built. The room started to frost over. "Why the fuck did you do this to me?" Draco questioned Hermione as his skin turned silver again.

"I don't know!" She screamed at him. "Don't blame me for your problems! That's all you ever do. You are a Slytherin!" Draco stared back at her in shock. "You have no courage in you and pin your problems on everyone else. You grub for power so you can attack your oppressors, but never actually take action!"

"What can I do? Father is coming for me Friday." He said in a defeated tone as he took a step towards her.

Hermione walked over to him. "I'll help you. We can fight your father." She said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What about Voldemort? How do you intend to fix that as well?" Draco said in an exasperated voice.

"What does he have to do with this?" She exclaimed in horror.

"He was the real reason I was born…"

(ps- DUNDUNDUN!!!! Did you like it? Everything is slowly fitting into place. Next chapter has the history of Draco's race of dragons ^_^ Review!!)


	7. Frozen Shock

Author's Notes: Hi all! Here's the history of the Ice Dragons!!! I hope this all makes sense some how. I had to make Draco kinda sappy, or else this never would have come out right. Also, he's this way because of my interpritation of the Slytherin thing. For some reason they strike me as cowardly because... well... I'm not going to get into it. Draco isn't very brave, or else he would have been in Gryffindor, so he's cowardly in way... you'll understand when you all read ^_^

Need You Like A Drug

~*~ Chapter 7 ~*~

"What about Voldemort? How do you intend to fix that as well?" Draco said in an exasperated voice.

"What does he have to do with this?" She exclaimed in horror.

"He was the real reason I was born…"

Hermione felt the room grow colder, as if to show Draco's mood. She shivered a little and Draco took of his robes. He had a long slave white shirt and black jeans on. Throwing her the robe, he awaited her questions. 

"Muggle clothes?" She said and raised an eyebrow.

Draco shrugged. "They looked good on me. So I bought some. I have a leather jacket up in my room too."

Hermione laughed for a minute. It was actually nice to hear his over-confident drawl for once. She calmed herself down and thought seriously about the situation as she wrapped his robe around her. "Draco, in order to help you I need to hear the whole story from the beginning."

"I don't want to involve you in this. You're one of the few people I don't want to die in this world."

Hermione shook her head. "You involved me in this already. I'm not afraid. Now tell me."

Draco chuckled. "Now I can see how Potter and Weasley made it through everything. They had you."

Hermione smiled at the flattery. "Enough stalling Draco. Let's hear it."

"Very well miss Gryffindor," he said and made his skin turn back to its white color. "My race of dragons began well before all the others. It was during the ice age and well before humans knew of magic. We were very violent and very territorial. It's amazing that we even reproduced enough to keep the race going. 

"The ice age ended and we fled to the Antarctic. During the early history of man, we figured out magic and how to use it to take the shapes of other things. The ice dragons also found out how to control the cold with only their bodies, as well as making ice and water appear. When the wizards came to be, some tried raising us. We couldn't be raised in any other climate but down there and we killed the other dragons.

So the ministry decided to kill us. Because we took vengeance and refused to be controlled. Few of us would even talk to humans and most of us learned to take human form. That's always how we escaped. The ministry killed every dragon and every egg they found. I don't know how my egg survived, seeing as this happened a hundred years ago."

"The ministry tried to wipe out an entire species?" Hermione was shocked.

"It shouldn't have been such a shock to you. I hear the muggles try and do it all the time," Draco said and continued his story. "Lucious was sent out on an errand for Voldemort. The dark wizard knew of the ice dragons and wanted one for his rise to power. It turns out, the Malfoy's were the only family that could train ice dragons. We have a small establishment in the Antarctic where I was born. They forced me to transform into a human before I could even tell when I was." He paused again and the room became colder.

"Last summer, I was forced to transform in the manor. Lucious held out this stone to me and I… I killed my mother!" Draco didn't cry but turned away from Hermione. His mind filled with the vision again.

_'He was in the basement of the manor again. His mother was curled up in a ball, bleeding to death slowly next to him. He had just awoken from passing out, or so he thought. Kneeling beside her, he tried to move her away from the cold wall. Draco noticed his hands were silver colored and were in the shape of dragon claws. "Mother! Are you still alive? Mother!" He started screaming and trying to get a response from her. Her blood was almost black in the darkness and it dripped out slowly. After a few more minutes, it stopped coming out at all. Lucious emerged from the darkness. "Father! Who did this?"_

Lucious only shook his head. "How could you Draco? You killed your mother." Draco froze in shock as his father continued. "You monster. Dragon of bad faith! I will be sure to punish you," he said and picked Draco up by the arm.' 

Draco collapsed on the ground. "I didn't mean to do it. I didn't even remember anything I did the first time I transformed."

Hermione walked over to his slumped form and kneeled down. "That doesn't explain your personality change recently."

He didn't look up from the ground. "I always have a wall around myself. The only time I've ever really been myself is around my mother and recently… around you…" Draco's blue eyes rose from the floor and stared at the girl who effected him so.

'That explains the change in your eye color… to some extent,' she thought and hugged Draco. "I'm so sorry. If I had known I'd…"

"You'd have probably run away. Dragons aren't something anyone likes to be with, especially my kind. You're right though. I am a Slytherin in body and heart."

Hermione rose from the ground and ran over to the cabinet. She started to file all the bottles again as fast as she could. Draco watched her in awe and stayed on the ground. "Now isn't the time to feel sorry for yourself you know. Besides, Snape should be back any minute. We can talk more about this later!"

Draco got up slowly and his eyes started to flicker back to gray. Hermione noticed and ran over to him. She pressed her lips to his forcefully and drew away after she watched them turn back to blue. "I don't want you to take the coward's way out. You are going to stay yourself from now on. Or else, we may lose this fight."

"You are right. But are you sure you still want to help me?"

"Of course Draco! Now hurry up!" She said as they heard Snape walking down the stairs to the room. 

(Ps - Is this good???? I know Hermione is kinda heartless.... but oh well. In their common room... stuff is gonna happen.. maybe... we might get to the R stuff in the next chapter. So I warn you now. (For those of you who have been waiting for the sex... it might happen))


	8. Lemony goodness

Author's Notes: Ok... here's the lemon chapter. There is a warning where the sex starts, so you can read the begining. Um... school has been a bitch lately. Thats why this took so long ^^; Sorry. Read on!

Need You Like A Drug

~*~ Chapter 8 ~*~

Snape was impressed that they even came close to figuring out his sorting system, so he let them go with a few words on how slow they must have worked since the job was only one third done. Draco and Hermione returned to their room and sat on the couch in the common room. The fireplace lit up and made them jump. Hermione turned to Draco and noticed the blood that was running down his arm and soaking into his robes. "You're bleeding!"

Draco lifted up his sleeve and there was a large bleeding patch on his arm. "It must have been reopened when I freaked out back there."

"Where did you get it?" Hermione said and looked it over with concern.

"When I ripped a large scale off and asked you to kill me…" He trailed off and a long silence came over the both of them. 

Hermione looked up from his bleeding arm to his face. His eyes were sill a blazing blue and staring intently into the fire. Everything about him had been confusing from day one, but all of this was hard to take in. Draco's human body was perfectly sculpted in every way and his real self only added to the appeal of him. 'Its hard to believe that now I am allied with a dragon who used to be my worst enemy.' She looked him over again and sighed. 'And I know I'm falling for him…'

He turned to her and snapped her out of her thoughts. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," he said in a non-malicious drawl. Draco chuckled to himself for a moment. "I find this a very awkward situation, don't you?"

"Sorta…" Hermione said and leaned forward. She pressed her lips to his and moved closer to him. Draco responded immediately and slipped his tongue into her mouth. His hands slid into the back of her shirt as he pulled her even closer. Then they broke apart for air.

"Hermione," he breathed, "Don't tease me like this. You know what I can do if I snap." Draco pulled his hands out of her robes and backed off a little. "I might transform and kill you."

Hermione smiled. "I trust you. If I didn't, why would I be here?" She drew closer to him again and he backed up a little more.

"I don't know if I can control what I'll do. Seeing as I've never been with a girl who had this effect on me."

Hermione grabbed his hand. "For being a dragon, you seen quite tame Draco. I wonder what you were like with girls before." She said in a mocking tone.

Then he snapped.

**(Warning, this is the start of the sex scene here. If you don't want to read it, you can skip to the next chapter when I put it up. All you need to know is that they did have sex. )**

Draco pinned Hermione to the couch with his hands around her wrists. He was above her and she looked up at him with slight fear in her eyes. "I'll try not to hurt you, but I promise nothing," he said in a husky voice as he kissed her roughly. Hermione's fear started to fade away as his hands slipped into her robes. Draco slipped his tongue into her mouth as he tried to remove her robes and clothes. 

He pulled away and removed her robes quickly as well as her bra. Hermione blushed a little as he eyed her hungrily. Then he noticed the small scars he had made with his claws a while ago. She saw his eyes flicker with sadness for a moment. "Its ok…" she whispered and he nodded. 

Draco started to kiss her neck and collarbone as his hands moved down to her pants. Hermione gasped as his lips locked on to her right breast. His free hand moved up to toy with her other breast and she started to moan quietly. As his mouth moved to the other one, he removed her pants slowly. Not giving her time to realize what he had done, he slipped a finger into her. 

She cried out loudly and he silenced her with a kiss as he continued to move his finger inside her. As Draco's lust rose, his skin started to change into small silver scales. They weren't sharp this time and they were more flexible. His arms elongated a few inches and got a little thicker. Hermione moaned as she felt his hand grow as well as his finger get thicker. He couldn't help but smirk at her reaction as he removed his finger.

Draco moved down and placed his head in-between her legs. His tongue had also gotten longer and thicker as he slipped it into her. She screamed as he moved it around and began pulling it in and out. Draco quickly unbuttoned his pants as she screamed out his name. He entered her quickly as her climax began.

Hermione came for the second time a few minutes later as Draco let out an inhuman scream. He collapsed on top of her and she opened her eyes lazily. His skin was returning to white slowly and the scales were disappearing. His platinum blonde hair falling into his eyes and she reached up to brush it away.

Draco opened his blue eyes and smiled at her. Hermione smiled back and said, "I have to say, you live up to your reputation Mr. Malfoy." Draco shifted so he was behind her on the couch and pulled her close to him. 

"There will be no more reputation like that. I don't need it. I have you," he said and hugged her.

Hermione just nodded and reached up to pull the blanket from the top of the couch onto them. Both of them were asleep in seconds.

(PS: Ths is the first lemon I've ever written. So... go easy on me.) 


	9. Sap kinda

Author's Notes: This is a kinda random chapter that I wrote for the hell of it. Things will get more serious again in the next chapter. I just kinda... had fun here.

Need You Like A Drug

~*~ Chapter 9 ~*~

Hermione awoke and shifted on what she thought was her bed. She hit the floor hard and jumped up quickly. The thoughts of last night came rushing back to her and she turned her head towards the couch. Draco was sleeping soundly in a young dragon form. He looked different when he wasn't mad. 

His scales were much smaller and were a silvery color. Draco's body was only a foot and a half thick and stretched about six feet, not including his three-foot long tail. The tail draped over the side of the couch and twitched as he slumbered. His thin wings were darker silver than the rest of his body and had been draped over Hermione when she was asleep.

'I guess I really did effect his control,' she thought and grabbed her clothes off the floor. Hermione smiled at the sleeping dragon once more before going to get dressed.

~*~

Hermione entered the great hall for breakfast in a wonderful mood. A first year Slytherin spilled juice all over her, but all she did was a cleaning charm and let the boy been. Taking her seat next to Harry and Ron, she received some confused stares. "Finally come to join us?" Ron said and took a bite of his toast.

"I'm sorry if I've been studying lately, but Draco and I-" Hermione was cut off

"Its Draco now?" Ron said and spit his toast out onto the plate. Hermione sighed and started to bite into her own toast. "Hermione! What has been going on with you two?"

"Ron, maybe she doesn't want to talk about it," Harry said calmly and secretly planned to bother her later.

"Look, Draco and I have overcome our differences and decided to be friends…" She blurted out.

"Friends with a Malfoy!" Rom screamed. "Hermione! Have you gone nutters!!!"

"I'm sorry if you can't accept that Ron, but as Head Girl I need to be on good terms with people and set a good example." Hermione took a sip of pumpkin juice and watched as Draco came through the door.

~*~

Draco's eyes drifted around the great hall as he walked towards his seat at the Slytherin table. He was a little disappointed when he found Hermione missing, but also noticed it was half way through breakfast time. While he was walking, he heard the tail end of Ron and Hermione's conversation and sighed. Taking his seat, Pansy came and jumped on his lap. "Hey Drakie. Where were you the past couple of days? I was waiting for you," she said with a wink.

Draco glared at her and pushed her off his lap. She landed on the floor harshly as he said, "Get off me, slut!" The whole table was very confused at this strange outburst from Draco. Crabbe and Goyle were even more confused than usual.

"Draco? Don't you usually like that?" Crabbe said and looked at Goyle.

Draco just smirked and laughed a little. "I'm not in the mood for some stupid slut to put their hands all over me. Someone else can have a turn with her." He said and started to butter his toast.

"But Drakie! I'm your girl!" She squeaked as tears formed in her eyes. Pansy grabbed his arm and pulled herself up. 

"If you are so insecure that fucking with someone is the only way you can show your worth, then I feel no sympathy for you. I was childish and stupid these past couple of years with you. But know this," he said and looked down at her with his blue eyes. "You will never been my girl."

This started a large uproar at the Slytherin table and loud chatter from the other tables. Hermione had been watching the fight intently and was happy he told her off, although she did feel bad about how he did it. Public humiliation hurt, and she knew it from person experience. Draco rose up from the table after being badgered from every angle. "I've had enough of you all," he stated and the table was quiet for a moment.

Draco got up and walked towards Hermione and the Gryffindor table. Hermione watched him come closer and trembled a little. 'What is he going to do. This isn't exactly the best way to let everyone know we are a couple. Oh dear.' 

Draco came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Meet me outside after classes are over." He nipped at her ear for a split second and left the hall quickly. Hermione sunk lower in her seat as the talk started. Ron was turning red while Harry was speechless for a few minutes. All the other students were either shaking their heads or staring daggers at her.

'Its going to be a long day,' she thought and finished her toast.

~*~

People badgered Hermione in every class, all day. She had to start taking points away because it got to the point of harassment and even sexual harassment from some kids. Hermione walked out of the castle and found a tree by the lake. She started to lean back when strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Draco was behind her and started nipping at her neck. She closed her eyes and couldn't help but let out some quiet moans as he sucked on her flesh. Then she felt him pulled from behind her. Her support gone, she fell to her knees. 

Ron punched Draco in the face and then stood back. Draco clutched at his jaw and moved it around a little. Hermione was still a little out of it when she watched Ron and Draco. "Nice punch Weasley, just don't do it again," Draco said with a deadly tone.

"I'll do more than that if you don't take your curse off Hermione!" Ron yelled and lunged forward. Draco just stepped out of the way as Ron jumped into the lake. He couldn't help but laugh a little as Ron climbed out of the lake.

Hermione had regained her senses by now and stood up. "Stop it both of you!" Draco just shrugged as Ron fumed in his now wet clothes. "I'm not under any curse Ron, honestly," she stated in an annoyed tone. Then she turned to Draco, "As for you…"

Draco stepped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her again. "As for me?" he said mischievously and smirked. Ron screamed and lunged at Draco again. Draco pulled himself and Hermione out of the way as Ron ran past them. He hid behind Hermione mockingly, "Hide me. I think your friend has had too much sugar today and plans to kill me." Then Draco kissed her neck again. 

Hermione sighed and then pushed him away. "I don't think right now is the best time for that." She said and watched Ron turn red.

Draco whispered in her ear, "Do you remember last night? Or should I remind you?" His arms turned silver and his claws returned as he crossed his arms over her chest. "Oh shit!" he yelled and pulled his arms behind his back.

It was too late though. Ron had seen his arms and Harry had just come walking their way. "Blimey! What the bloody hell was that Malfoy!"

"Malfoy! What are you doing to Hermione," Harry said and glared at Draco with his green eyes.

Draco had regained control at this point and rose up his arms. "Jeez Potter, you've known Hermione longer than I have. She could have hexed me to hell and back by now if I bothered her."

Harry took a few steps towards Draco. "What about your arms Malfoy."

Draco held out his arms and shrugged. "What about them Potter? Do you see anything wrong with them?" He put them back around Hermione's waist and smiled in almost a possessive manner.

"Ron let's go," Harry said agitated and tugged at Ron's arm. 

Ron growled and glared at Draco. "This isn't over Malfoy!"

"Love you too Ron," he said mockingly and watched the two boys go. "I thought I was pretty civil. Didn't you?"

Hermione turned around and shook her head. "You did exactly what you knew would get to them!" She twisted out of his grip as he let go of her. "I thought you had changed!"

"Old habits don't disappear overnight Hermione. I'm trying to be good," he said in an exasperated tone. "Do you know how hard it is to stay myself and un-brainwash myself?" Draco stared at her with his blue eyes pleadingly.

Hermione sighed and smiled. "Well… you did show the Slytherins that you weren't what they thought." Her voice trembled a little as the wind blew across the lake. Draco cried out a little and his silver wings came through his clothes and he wrapped them around himself. 

"Its too bad you're mad at me. You could be warm right now," he said mockingly and leaned against the tree.

Hermione walked over to him and kissed his lips passionately for a moment. "Do I seem mad?"

"Not at all, come right in," he said and wrapped his wings around her. Reaching for his wand, he put a spell on his wings so nobody could see him. As they stayed there pressed against each other, Draco felt another song entering his mind. And as fate would have it, he started to sing:

I want you around   
I want you around 

They're telling us   
They're gonna make a fuss   
About the two of us 

I want you around   
I want you around 

I know what you're thinking about   
That you must have some doubts   
I know what you're thinking   
When you find out   
I want you around 

You know if it comes true   
I'll be so good to you   
I'll never treat you cruel   
As long as I've got you around

I want you around   
I want you around 

You heard that I'm no good   
Yeah, yeah I'm no good   
But I'll treat you like I should 

I want you around   
I want you around 

You know if it comes true  
I'll be so good to you   
I'll never treat you cruel   
As long as I've got you around 

I want you around   
I want you around 

They're telling us   
They're gonna make a fuss   
About the two of us 

I want you around   
I want you around 

I want you around   
I want you around 

Draco finished singing and Hermione smiled at him. "That's the second time you've sang for me. You have a good voice Draco."

Draco sighed. "I don't know where it's coming from, but if you like it, I won't complain. Unless this continues to happen nonstop… Then I may have a problem with it."

(ps- ok.. This chapter was kinda sappy… but hey… stuff about planning how to avoid Lucious is coming up. A little sap is ok.. ^^; Btw, the song is by The Ramones!!!! ^___^) 


End file.
